


A Christmas Lesson

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: AU version of the series 17 Christmas episode.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Lesson

Charlie grinned as he walked into the staffroom, greeted as he was by a bottom and legs clad in a very short hockey skirt, fishnet tights and ridiculously high heels. His grin widened as he contemplated the cane he held in his hands, part of his costume for the party. He couldn't resist having a bit of fun so drew back the cane and let it land with a resounding whack, eliciting a squeal from his friend who had been bent forward tying her shoelaces.

Quickly straightening back up, Duffy spun around and regarded Charlie with a raised eyebrow, a grin pulling at the edges of her mouth and her arms folded across her chest, which Charlie immediately noticed appeared more ample than usual this evening.

"You're lucky it was me. You could get into serious trouble doing that to a random staff member." She smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I knew it was you when I did it." Charlie remarked with a laugh.

"Did you really?"

"Absolutely. I'd know that arse anywhere!" Charlie explained.

Duffy's eyebrow rose further. Charlie merely shrugged.

"What?" He asked, attempting to sound innocent. "We've known each other a long time, surely it's not surprising that I knew it was you. I do pay attention and look at you when we're talking afterall!"

"It's usually considered polite to look at a lady's face when she's talking to you not her arse!" Duffy giggled. "Anyway, do I get to have a go?" She asked, holding her hand out expectantly towards him.

Charlie swallowed nervously at the mischievous glint in Duffy's eyes. She stood staring him directly in the eye for several moments, her right hand beckoning for him to hand over the cane whilst her left rested on her hip.

Duffy's smiled widened as Charlie reluctantly handed over the cane. Taking it in her hand she swirled it around to indicate that he should turn around and bend over which he did, pushing aside the robes of his Victorian headmaster's costume as he did so.

Charlie braced his hands on his thighs unsure how Duffy had so quickly and expertly turned the tables on him. He gasped as the cane landed, the hit more painful that he had expected. What also took him by surprise was the warm sensation that quickly began to form in the depths of his belly, a sensation that quickly grew as he turned to face Duffy who stood lightly tapping the end of the cane against her hand, a lustful smirk on her face.

"Your turn." She told him, holding the cane out once more. "But you'll have to catch me first!" She added with a giggle.

Charlie stood frozen in shock for several seconds as Duffy circled the small room laughing as she dodged closer as if to torment him. Finally he snapped from his daze and reached out to grasp her around the waist the next time she came within reach. She wriggled briefly before caving in and allowing him to bend her over his arm.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad girl." She told him, her tone dripping with fake girlish innocence.

"I'll just have to make sure you're suitably punished won't I?" He replied as he began to once more spank her with the cane.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She gasped inbetween moans of pleasure.

Distracted as he was by his own pleasure building Charlie didn't hear the door open nor realise they were no longer alone until the sound of a throat being pointedly cleared for the second time penetrated his lust induced haze. Looking up he gulped as he saw Harry in the doorway, his facial expression clearly indicating he was awaiting an explanation for the scene that had greeted him as he entered the staffroom to collect his belongings before the party.

Before either of the men had a chance to speak Duffy began to straighten up.

"Why did you stop?" She pouted, then giggled. "Does that mean it's my tur..?" Her words were cut off as she spotted Harry. "Um... Er..." She stammered, a deep blush immediately colouring her cheeks. 

"You're both incredibly lucky it was me that walked in here. What if it had been one of the junior nurses?" Harry pointed out, his tone firm and unimpressed. "Might I suggest you take your little game somewhere more private?" 

They both mumbled their apologies, unable to look at each other or Harry as they walked past him towards the door, Charlie discreetly stashing the cane inside his robes as he did so. They stopped just outside the door as they heard Harry begin to speak once more. 

"I shall see you both at the party later on. Well, if you make that far of course!" He remarked as he closed the door, shaking his head with a sigh as he heard the sound of their giggles and footsteps rapidly fading away towards the main doors.


End file.
